User talk:Underscorre
Do me a favor... Delete all of my stories and paste them in pastebin, please? It's a very long story, I'll elaborate soon. But now, just delete my stories, paste them, and send me the links, okay. I would be really grateful. RuckusQuantum 11:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block I saw that you blocked, me, thats okay, but apperently, it was after a "warning", which i never got. So think about it. DBZGohuken (talk) 16:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Deletion What is the EXACT reason for deleting my page: "Experiment User 472"? I checked the grammar, spelling, the story wasn't any ripoff, and It wasn't left undone. Two Questions Hello, i have 2 questions: 1. One of my creepypastas recently got deleted, and i plan on reuploading it, whit grammar and paragraph corrections, and major edits to the story. Will i get banned for that? 2. What are the ranks on this wiki, and how can i ascend to them? As always, you helped me out a lot, thanks. DBZGohuken (talk) 18:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Dat Bot Underscorreminator. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:40, July 26, 2015 (UTC) QS reform I took your advice and made a forum post about rewriting some of the quality standards. Here's the post http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:485436 The Damn Batman (talk) 18:57, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The genre listing Would you apply the "- 1" and "- 3" to the page numbers of the Marked for Review and Delete Now categories on the Genre Listing page? Those categories are at the bottom. Inside there is thunder in your heart 08:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, that's a different way of looking at it, and it makes sense what you're saying. Inside there is thunder in your heart 09:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) story spam and deletion I simply had trouble uploading a story and I couldn't find my story so I ended up uploading multiple times. Re: K' thanks. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I Think You Should Do A Everybody Edits Creepypasta! *just requesting* Sweeperiffic4244 (talk) 00:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) M4R Button The Mark for review code found here is not working on this wiki only (well, and spinpasta). I tested it on my sandbox wiki, and it still works over there. But it doesn't work on this wiki. If you have time, would you look into this? Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I noticed one thing, there's a global flag thing associated with the category search function, which I was told initially not to add a global flag. Might that be the issue? Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It works fine on other wikis even with the category search function. Just, here and spinpasta, it doesn't add the template or do the category search function. It doesn't leave an edit behind, but the reason prompt still comes up. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) UP-GRADE COM-PLETE. ALL CYBER-MEN ARE AC-TIVE! DE-LETE! DE-LETE! ClericofMadness (talk) 21:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC)